Spirit Bound Alternate Ending
by thereadingmonster1120
Summary: What if in Spirit bound Lissa didn't save Dimitri, but instead Rose killed him. About how Rose and what her life is like after killing the man she loved for real, and her relationship with those she made in Russia and at Court.
1. Chapter 1

How it should have gone when Lissa saved Dimitri.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 1.

Dimitri had just kidnapped Lissa and Christian, we were driving towards them. Currently I was watching Lissa and Christian, they had their hands tied behind the back to back. Dimitri was leaning down, looking at Lissa, he had just finished talking and was now staring his red rimmed eyes into her jade eyes. Although he was looking into her eyes he was looking into mine somehow on that way of his. I was pulled out of Lissa's head and asked what has happened, that I had gasped. I responded with "My worst nightmare."

Beware this is my first fan fic.  
So please be nice and review!


	2. AU

For anyone out there who has actually read any of my story yet or whatever, I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday, however it may come early or late, who knows!


	3. Author update

So right now I am currently writing the next chapter for this, I promise that I will update tonight.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't have a precise count if how many Strigoi were with Dimitri's group. So much of what I'd seem through Lissa had been blurred with confusion and terror. The guardians, knowing we were expected, has simply had to make a best guess about how ,and to send. Hans had hoped overwhelming force would makes up for us losing the element of surprise. He'd dispatched as many guardians as he could reasonably clear from the Court. Admittedly, the Court was protected by the adds, but it still couldn't be left entirely undefended.  
having the new grads there had helped. Most of them had been left behind, allowing the seasoned guardians to go on our hunting party. That left us with forty or so. It was as unusual as large groups of Strigoi banding together. Guardians were usually sent out in pairs, maybe groups of three at lost, with Moroi families. This large of a force had the potential to bring about a battle rivaling that if the academy attack.  
knowing that sneaking through the dark wouldn't work, Hans stopped our convoy a little ways from the warehouse the Strigoi were holed up at. The building was situated on a service road cutting off from the highway. It was an industrial area, hardly a deserted path in the woods, but all the businesses and factories were shut down this late at night. I stepped out of the SUV, letting the warm evening wrap around me. It was humid. And the moisture in the air felt especially oppressive when I was already smothered with fear.  
standing beside the road, I felt no nausea. Dimitri hasn't posted Strigoi this far, which meant that our arrival was still - kind of - surprise. Hans walked over to me and I have him the best estimate I could in the situation, based on my limited information.  
"But you can find Vasilisa?" he asked.  
I nodded. "As soon as I'm in the building, the bond will lead me straight to her."  
He turned, staring off into the night as the cats sped baby in the nearby highway. "If they're already waiting outside, they'll smell and hear us long before We see them." Passing headlights briefly illuminated his face, which was lined in thought. "You said there are three layers of Strigoi?"  
"As far as I can tell. There are some on Lissa and Christian, then some outside." I paused, trying to think what Dimitri would do in this situation. Surely I knew him well enough, even as a Strigoi, to calculate his strategy. "Then another layer inside the building, before you get to the storage room." I didn't know this for certain, but I didn't tell Hans. The assumption was made on my own instincts, drawn from what I would do and what I thought Dimitri would do. I figured it would be best if Hans planned for three waves of Strigoi.  
And that's exactly what he doe. "Then we go in with three groups. You'll lead the group going on for the extraction. Another team will accompany yours and eventually split off. They'll fight who every right inside, letting your group head for the captives."  
It sounded so...militaristic. Extraction. Captives. And me...a team leader. It made sense with the bond, but always in the past, they'd simply used my knowledge and leer me on the sidelines. Welcome to being a guardian, Rose. At school, Wes conducted all sorts of excercises, running as many different Strigoi scenarios as put instructors could dream up. Yet as I stared up at the warehouse, all of those drills seemed like play acting, a game that could in no way measure up to what I was about to gawk, for half a second, the responsibility of it all seemed daunting, but I quickly shoved aside such concerns, this was what i had been trained to so, what I had been born to do. My own fears didn't matter. They come first. Time to prove it.

(I'm just going to skip the rest of the planning and stuff and get to the part where Dimitri and Rose have their conversations and fight each other.)

I'd found him at last. Dimitri was with my two friends against the far wall. No ken was fighting him. He stood with arms crossed, a knit sued eying his kingdom as his solders battled the enemy.  
His eyes fell on me, his expression amused and expectant. This was where it would end. We both knew it. I shoved my way through the crowd, dodging Strigoi. My colleagues pushed into the fray beside me, dispatching whomever stood in my way. I left them to their fight, moving toward my objective. All of this, everything happenings had led or this moment:the final showdown between Dimitri and me.

To be continued...

Will update tomorrow, but sadly I instead have to so something else instead of write, but it will be update again tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You're beautiful in battle," said Dimitri. His cold voice carried to me clearly, even above the roar of combat. "Like an avenging angel come to deliver the justice of heaven."

"Funny," I said, shifting my hold on the stake. "That is kind of why I'm here."

"Angel fall, Rose."

I'd almost reached him. Through the bond, I felt a brief surge of pain from Lissa. A burning. No one was harming her yet, but when I saw her arms move out if the corner of my eye, I'd realized what had happened. Christian had done what she's asked; He'd burned her ropes. I saw her move to untie him in return, and them my attention shifted back to Dimitri. If Lissa and Christian were free, then so much the better. It would make their escape easier, once we cleared out the Strigoi. If we cleared out the Strigoi.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble to get me here," I told Dimitri. "A lot of people are going to die - yours and mine."

He shrugged, unconcerned. I was almost there. In front of me, a guardian battled a bald Strigoi. That lack of hair was not attractive with his chalk white skins, I moved around them.

"It doesn't matter," said Dimitri. He tensed as I approached. "None of them matter. If they did, then they obviously aren't worthy."

"Prey and predator," I murmured, recalling what he'd said to me while holding me prisoner.

I'd reached him. No one stood between us now. This was different from our past fights, where weed had lots of room to size each other up and plan our attacks. We were still crammed into the room, and in keeping our distance from the others, we'd closed the cap between is. They was a disadvantage for me. Strigoi outmatched guardians physically; extra room helped us compensate with more maneuverability.

I didn't need to maneuver quite yet, though. Dimitri was trying to wait me out, wanting me to make the first move. He kept a good position, though, one that blocked me from getting a clear shot at his heart. I could do some damage if I cut him elsewhere with the stake, bit he would likely get a hit in on me that would be packed with power in this proximity. So I tried to wait him out as well.

"All this death so because of you, you know," he said. "Of you'd let me awake you... let is be together... well, none of this would have happened. We'd still be in Russia, in each other's arks, and all do your friends here would be safe. None I'd them would have dies. It's all your fault."

"And what about the people of have to kill in Russia?" I demanded. He'd shifted his weight a little was that an opening? "They wouldn't be safe if I-"

A crashing sound off to my left started me. Christian, now freed, had just slammed his chair into a Strigoi engaged with a guardian. The Strigoi shrugged Christian off like a fly. Christian flew backward, slammed into a wall and landing on the floor with a slightly stunned look. In spite of myself, I spared him a glance and saw Lissa running to his side. And so help me, she had a stake in her hands. How she'd managed that, I had know idea. Maybe she'd picked it up from a fallen guardian. Maybe nine I'd the Strigoi had thought to search her when she came in. After all, why on earthed would a Moroi be carrying a stake?

"Stop it! Stay out of the way?" I yelled at them turning back to Dimitri. Letting those two distract me had cost me. Realizing Dimitri was about to attack, I managed to dodge without even seek f what he was doing. It turned our he'd been reaching for my neck, and my imprecise evasion had spared me the full damage. Still. His hand caught me in the shoulder, knocking me back almost as far as Christian had gone. Unlike my friend though, I had years of training that had thought me to recover from something like that. I'd honed a lot do balance and recovery staggered only a little, them quickly regained my footing.

I could only pray Christian and Lissa would listen to me and not do bating stupid. My attention had to stay in Dimitri, or I'd get myself killed. And if I died, Lissa and Christian does for sure. My impression while fighting our way insole had been that the guardians outnumbered the Strigoi, though that meant little sometimes. Still, I had to hope my colleagues would finish out does off, leaving me to so what I has to do.

Dimitri laughed at my dodged. "I'd be impressed of that wasn't something a ten year old could do. Now your friends... well, they're also fighting at a ten year old level. And for a Moroi? That's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what your assessment is when I kill you," I told him. I made a small feint to terrible how much Jesus was paying attention he sidestepped with hardly any notice at all, as graceful as a dancer.

"You can't, Rose. Haven't yup figured that out by now? Haven't you seen it? You can't defeat me. You can't kill me. Even if you could, you can't bring yourself to do. You'll hesitate. Again."

No I wouldn't. That's what he didn't realize. He'd made a mistake bringing Lissa here. She increased the stakes - no pun intended - on everything. She was here. She was real. Her life was on the line, and for that... for that, I wouldn't hesitate.

Dimitri must have grown tired of waiting for me. He leapt out, hand again going for my next. And again I evades, letting my shoulder take the brunt of the hit. This time he held on to my shoulder. He jerked me toward him, triumph glaring in this's red eyes. In the sort of space we were in, this was probably all he needed to kill me. He had what he wanted.

Apparently, though, he wasn't the only one who wanted me. Another Strigoi, maybe thinking he'd help Dimitri, pushed toward us and reached for me. Dimitri bared his fangs, giving the other Strigoi a look of pure hatred and fury.

"Mine!" Dimitri hissed, hitting the other Strigoi in a way he had clearly not expected.

And that was my opening. Dimitri's brief dis traction has causes him to loosen his grip on me. That same close proximity which made him so lethal to me now made me just as dangerous. I was by his chest by his heart, and I had my stake in hand.

I'll never be able to say for sure just how long the next series I debentures too. In some ways, it felt like only one heartbeat passed. At the same moment, if was as though we were frozen in time. Like the entire world had stopped.

My stake was moving toward him and I realized that my stake wasn't going to hit his heart, but at the last second he seemed to see my movement and turned toward me at just the right angle and my stake plundered into his heart.

At that moment, I saw all of the moments that Dimitri and I had spent together. When he caught me from falling when we had first met, the time he stood up for me, and believed that I was more than just a weak young girl who didn't know her duty. All of our training sessions, the night in the cabin. These were all of the good memories that I had of him. And then came the bad ones. They all seemed to come poring into my brain in what seemed to chronological order. The moment that the Strigoi, Nathan, had bitten Dimitri and had taken him from me, the way I had screamed and fought to go save him in some way and how nobody would let me go back. When he had kidnapped me in St. Petersburg and held me captive, drinking my blood and making me weak. He has kept me so weak and kept asking me to awaken with him that I almost had given in. The next was when I was fighting him at the bridge, it was after I had sent the ghosts away and I was going to through myself off of the bridge because I would rather die than be a Strigoi. He had reached out and saved me from the fall as I had expected him to. And I staked him with the opening that he had given me. However, my stake had not reached his heart and had fallen out in his fall to the river. The next had been when we were in Vegas and had met him in the fire escape and he killed the security who had come after whoever had opened the fire escape door. And the last that has come was the one moments before I had killed him.

When he fell it seemed that time had stopped around me. Everybody was in shock at what had just happened, not really believing that the great Dimitri Belikov could actually die whether he was a Strigoi or a dhampir.

After about a second of this everything went back to normal, or as normal as this situation could actually be. The guardians and the Strigoi fought each other once again and I joined the fight, protecting Lissa and Christian, not quite believing what I had just done. So instead of thinking about Dimitri I fought and killed whatever was in my path that was not Moroi or dhampir.

When it was finally all over and all if the Strigoi were dead, I finally turned and looked at Lissa and Christian, fearing that something might have happened to them during the battle. After looking them both over I decided that they seemed to be alright. Bit Lissa had burns in her hands from when Christian had melted the plastic cuffs off of her.

"I'm fine, at least I think I am, well, my hands really hurt right now but other than that I think that I'm alright. I mean I think we might be in shock too." After going through her head just to make sure I called the guardians over and we brought Christian and Lissa to the vans.

**##So don't really know what to say, I'm pretty proud of myself so far about what I have written that's actually mine and not parts from the book. It's really exciting!**

**please review and I'll update some time either this week or this weekend!**


	6. Author note!

** ###So I know that I haven't updated. Mainly because of School and competitions I had to do for my Speech extracurricular. Needless to day that I have been busy with homework and speeches. So instead of trying to update every week I'm going to update every other week instead. Oh and by the way, my school hot second in the small team category, and my sister got a ribbon for her humorous speech. Oh and I am writing the next chapter, but any ideas would be great for what to so next! Read Review, whatever!###**


	7. Author note

So I haven't updated at all this week, mainly because of school. I was going to write today and yesterday, but on Saturday I had a speech competition, and so I was busy with that. I was going to update or write but I passed put as soon as I got home (I had to get up at 4:30 in the morning). And it turned out that I was sick. And today I was sick still and just stayed in bed all day sleeping. I haven't even started on the next chapter yet, but hopefully I will this week.


	8. Chapter 4

**So today during band just the clarinets were going to play 'cause they had sectionals, and I'm a flute player. So that meant study hall for the rest of us. So I get to write! Yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot everything else is Richelle Meads.**

I don't think that I realized what I had done until we started on the ride home. I'm pretty sure that I am in shock actually. And that hasn't happened since Mason died. And I suppose that it should make sense that this happened because, I had loved Dimitri. I tried to save him. I mean I actually let Victor Dashkov out of prison. And he escaped from me in Vegas. And all of this happened because of how much I had loved Dimitri._ Had_ my thoughts echoed me. I didn't love him any more. I don't think I knew when this happened, surly it had happened sometime during the past few weeks. Maybe even in Russia. I don't know.

I think that the breaking point that made me kill him was when he took Lissa. That was the last straw. Everybody knows that I will protect Lissa over anybody else. Hell, I may have started to stop loving him back at St. Vlad's, knowing that we would never really be excepted because one I had been his student and two we were both dhampir and that was just wring in our society dhampirs don't fall in live. We protect the Moroi against the Strigoi and we don't fall in love with anyone.

My thoughts kept bouncing around in my head. Never really giving me a straight answer. I feel cold and empty inside. But also have the power of adrenaline running through me still. Lissa was looking at me in the van. Her eyes filled with sorrow and grief.

"Are you ok?" She asked me almost silently.

"Yeah, I think so. I don't think that my kind has really prose seed what has happened yet. But my heart seems to have." If only you knew the truth Lissa that I feel like I'm broken at the moment. But I would never say that to her, I have to be strong for her. Cause if I'm not than we will both fall to pieces, from spirits darkness most likely.

**So this was a pretty short chapter, sorry about that, I didn't really know what to write or where to stop and whatever. But I need some ideas, or rather I have some ideas and I would like your opinion on what should happen. So here they are.**

**1. Have Rose hunt down Victor Dashkov.  
2. Will Tasha still have reason to kill Tatiana  
3. Should Rose end up with someone else? Or stay with Adrian. Will she love him?  
4. Should Tatiana send Rose on the mission to find Jill like she did in Last Sacrifice?  
5. Should Rose go and try to turn back Sonya Karp?**

**Comment give me your own ideas or whatever and we will see what happens so yeah...**


End file.
